Super Smash Complex!
by JackJerripher
Summary: After the epic tournament is over, the brawlers just want to go home, all is going smoothly, as they're divided in groups, ready to depart at the living complex's various gates... But... there is one problem... They cant get out, discover why in this fic!
1. Chapter 1

So... this is my first Fic on here, i'm going to be honest with you, i don't think i am a good writer, but i enjoy writing, and i want to share my ideas with you, also, English isn't my mother language, so... there will be errors; Without any further ado, let's begin...

Chapter 1: Trapped

Winter had just lent its color to the scenery, the wind was unforgiving, and it was cold to the point when it almost felt like the brawlers' skin was being cut by it; It was the morning after the day when the tournament was over, the last match, Link Versus Samus, was heated, and they almost ended up destroying the battlefield, but in the end, the hyrulian champion claimed victory.

''_Aww Zelda! Your fur coat looks soo fluffy and light, it's not like mine, i almost look like Dedede wearing it!''_ Peach said as she admired her friend's clothing, _'' Thanks, it's 100% Goriya fur, Link slayed killed it''_. She said as she looked at her hero... who was taking a nap on a wooden bench. The group formed by them was as follows, Peach, Zelda, Link, Mewtwo, Luigi, Meta Knight and Wolf, all brawlers had been put in groups of four to eight members, and with these groups formed, they were waiting at the ends of the living complex.

The living complex, an area used by the competitors to live in during the tournament, was a big conglomerate of buildings, even though most were small sized, a beautiful park was in its center, with four apartment buildings on its four edges, a shopping mall, a hospital, a big library, and many more places, one could easily feel lost inside.

This was the third time they were gathered by Master Hand to partake in his brilliant idea, but some, like Luigi, could never get used to it, the green plumber had many... erm... toilet problems from the anxiety, he was currently the only one in his group who wasn't in their designated gate, waiting for the ride home, _''If Luigi isn't back by the time the van arrives, someone will have to get him, and i will NOT go to his aid!''_ Wolf snorted angrily, _''You're still mad at him for beating you, huh?''_ Mewtwo concluded, eyeing the Lupine from the corner of his eye as he read a book, _''What did you say?''_ Asked the rogue pilot, but the pokemon just laughed under his breath, _'' Oh, it seems we won't have to!'' _Zelda declared as she saw Luigi coming down the stone stairs to where they were.

''_H-hello guys! I'm-a sorry for taking so long...''_ Luigi said as he caught his breath from all the running he did to get there, _''As long as you're feeling allright...''_ Said Peach, with a gentle tone, the moustachoed greeny blushed slightly from his princess' smile, _''What is he doing?''_ Everyone turned around to see Meta Knight, who just talked, he was standing before the black iron gates, and from the other side of it, a man had just appeaered from the slight fog beyond the entrance point, as the group could see the tan colored van behind him, he must have been the driver, but he looked... confused, and after scratching his head and looking at a piece of paper from his pocket, he turned back and entered his van, _''Hey... what the...?''_ Wolf had just tried to open the iron gates... but they didn't even bulge, even when Luigi, and their combined strenght was put against it, it didn't even move, they could only watch as the van once again disappeared from sight, Meta Knight jumped quickly, spreading his wings, but to his surprise, he couldn't fly further than the gate, he didn't slam into a invisble wall... he just... couldn't fly beyond them, Mewtwo, weirded out himself, used some of his powers on the gate, and declared that they were trapped, some kind of barrier was put around the complex, the whole group, sans the sleeping champion, expressed their disbelief at the sudden news.

**AN: **Well... i hope someone enjoyed it as much as i liked writing it, i plan to post it frequently, as for the lenght... i still don't have it on my mind, so let's just see how it goes...


	2. Chapter 2: Joined

Chapter 2: Joined

''_Well, that was weird...''_ Peach stated as she sat down on the road, _''Weird? We're trapped in here!''_ Wolf shouted at her, but the mushroom princess didn't even blink, '_'Watch your mouth loopy!''_ Zelda angrily shouted at the canine, who just turned his head to his side and began to walk to the bench where Link was asleep, knocking him off his spot, and subsequently waking him up, _''What's with all this racket?''_ the hero asked inbetween yawning, _''Link, we are trapped in the living complex, Mewtwo says there's a barrier around us!''_ his princess explained to him, as he walked towards her, Link then looked around, as if he was looking for it, _''And what about the driver that was going to pick us up?''_ he asked, Luigi then told him what had happened, leaving the Hylian confused as to how did the driver miss them_, ''Perhaps the outmost layer of this barrier hides what's inside...''_ the cat-like pokémon conjectured, _''If so, then we better regroup with the others...''_ Meta Knight declared, even though he wasn't the most social being, so him saying that was already something.

''_Oh, but what if the driver comes back and nobody's around?''_ Peach asked, _''Yes, even though i do agree that something is wrong, someone should stay here just in case''_ Mewtwo sated as he began to verify the gates one more time, _''So... i suggest Meta Knight and Wolf to go and try to reach another group!''_ Link said energetically, the group, except for the two that were chosen, seemed to agree on that, however, Luigi spoke, even though he was a little nervous, _''Hm... I-a... don't think those two would-a be the... best for the job...''_. _''Huh, for the first time, i agree with weegie''_, Meta Knight said, but then Zelda began to talk, _''Well, so... i think we could send Peach and Meta Knight to deal with them, since MK can fly, and Peach is... well... Peach, they'd balance eachother out''_. Everyone could agree that the princess was a good thinker and strategizer, so they agreed with her course of action, Peach and MK would be the ones to go, while she and Mewtwo would continue to check the barrier, Link and Luigi would watch their back, as they still didn't know what it was that was coming for them and Wolf could smell if someone was approaching.

The second and third exits on the complex, where groups three and four would be waiting, were not far away, just at the end of the block, it was mostly a straight line, Peach could only see a bit of the main road due to the snow, while Meta Knight checked from the skies, both to see if the groups were still at their designated gates, and to help the princess just in case she deviated from their path (AN: Hey, even black knights have their nobility), after walking for about seven minutes, Peach noticed the large building that housed the shopping center, and realised that they were near the intersection, she then waved to MK, as she headed to the second gate, while he flew to the third, before going, he confirmed to her that he was seeing them at the gates.

As Peach approached the also black iron gates, this time with a big ''2'' on them, seh began to see five brawlers, and recognized them as being: Samus, Fox, Falco, Mario and Diddy, _''Ma Princess! What are you doing-a here?''_. Mario said as he ran to her side, almost slipping on the icy floor, _''Is your group OK?''_ Samus asked as she was trying to push their gate open, Peach could only look at them with a somewhat embarassed look_, ''I don't know how to tell you this... but... we're trapped in here''_. As the princess stopped talking, all the brawlers had a blank stare on their faces, _''Wha-What do you mean?''_ Falco asked as he walked over to her, _''How do you know this?''_. Fox inquired as he did the same, _''Calm-a down everyone!''_ Mario said, posting himself between Peach and the anthropomorphic pilots, '_'Me-Mewtwo said that some kind of barrier was put surrounding the living complex''_. She explained, _''Hm... that might explain it...'' _Samus muttered to herself after she heard the princess, and then she added _''I tried to contact Master Hand a while ago, but my communication system wasn't working, we saw our driver take off as if he didn't even see us...''_. Peach then said that it was the same that happened to them...

The third group, plus Peach arrived at the intersection, after agreeing to stay together, and they waited for a while, seeing Meta Knight arrive with Group 4, consisting of: DK, Capt. Falcon, Bowser, Kirby, Pit and Marth; It seems that only Marth had agreed with the caped knight, them having built a _quasi_-friendship after tying in their match, but them all came to an agreement that they had something bigger in their hands, and once the large group began to walk towards the first gate, they realised that not only group one was there, but also groups five and six, the figures of: Ike, Fire[/Pk Trainer], Pikachu, Dedede, Wario, Toon Link, Ness (Group 5) Roy, Yoshi, Lucas and Lucario (Group 6) had joined the members of Group 1, they seemed to have come to the first gate after misunderstanding what the situation was, thinking that all the vans were to depart on Gate 1 after seeing their own drivers go off, _''We contacted Dr. Mario at the hospital on our way here and explained our situation''_ Ike told them, the Doc had to go on foot to Master Hand's office, that was near the Arena, which itself was at the end of the main road, going up a great flight of stairs that stood by the complex's own power plant.

''Where is Group 2, by the way?'' Roy asked, curious, but no one had seen them_, ''This is weird, as they are the largest group, somebody must have seen them...''_ Lucas concluded, scratching his head, _''They departed safely, don't worry''_ The large assembly of brawlers turned around, to see who had just said that, and they saw the figures of Master Hand, Dr. Mario and a lone R.O.B that accompanied them, _''Departed? What do you...''_ Fire asked, making Yoshi jump at the implication, but MH calmed him before he could say it, telling them that he saw them getting on their van through his office's window, and after Dr. Mario came to him, explaining what he was told by Group five, he tried to contact the company that he hired to take the brawlers home, but all the phones were mute, and just as he finished speaking, a rustling sound was heard on a nearby bush...

(**AN; that's all for today folks, i'll be kind of busy until this Friday, so expect the next chapter around that day, also, sorry for not having much suspense until now, i took quite long to assemble all the... chess pieces. I'll also clear something right off the bat, Toon Link shall be Link's brother, yay for ORIGINALITY!)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A huge thanks to xKireyy for the pointers, I'll try to do my best to assimilate what you taught me into my writing style.

Chapter 3: Disarmed

The snow that was covering the bush started falling slowly, and then it shaked more, as if, abruptely, whatever was behind it just noticed that it had been discovered, Lucario pointed the palm of his hands towards the bush that was now silent, and closed his eyes, trying to pick the aura that was left on it ''It's no use...'' The jackal-like Pokémon said out loud

''What do ya mean by THAT?'' Wario asked surprised, but the stoic 'mon couldn't even find an answer himself, ''I felt nothing'', he declared, leaving many of the brawlers to scratch their heads in doubt.

''Lucario couldn't trace its aura? That's impossible, even the wind leaves its own mark on what it touches!'' Zelda whispered to Link, who agreed with a nod.

''R.O.B.-7, could you check if there's anything over there?'' Master Hand asked to his accompanying robot, who went off immediately, making slight beeping sounds; not many seconds had passed and the sound of its wheels on the icy road were heard.

''Oh, it's back'' Popo poked Nana playfully, pointing to the Robot, but... something was just... wrong, as the machine came closer, the brawlers and Master Hand were all shocked, Dr. Mario just let the pills he was holding fall to the floor, Peach covered her mouth with her hand as she tugged on Mario's overalls, even Mewtwo was caught off guard, levitating slightly so that he could see above the crowd.

The R.O.B. was missing its head and hands, but it still rolled towards them, just passing Pit's side before dismantling itself completely, the angel then jumped, using his temporary flight, he took off, searching for the grey and red parts of the robot, but there was no trace of any of them, ''H-how could this happen?'' he asked them as he flew back to the group

''There wasn't even a sound... how come nobody saw or heard anything?'' Roy questioned in disbelief, Master Hand then told everyone to stay calm and flew over the road himself, leaving the brawlers's side.

''I sure hope nothing happens to him...'' Lucas said in a slightly eerie tone, just as Captain Falcon was about to say something, a shadow was seen on the distance, Pikachu posted itself in a defensive stance, making everyone mimic him.

Fox used his visor to enhance his sight, and then promptly lowered his blaster, ''It's just Master Hand everyone, calm down'' he said in a somewhat raspy voice.

The giant white hand upped the pace of his flight as he approached the group, starting to speak in a hurried fashion, ''We need to organize a search party, like five or six people, i just saw a shadow enter the power plant!''

Even though Master Hand seemed tough and had na attitude like he was always in control of the situation, everyone knew deep down that he was a bit of a scaredy-cat, but he did have his heart on its right place, maybe not literally, but he knew that the brawlers's safety was his responsability as their host.

''I'm on it!'' Captain Falcon hammily remarked, ''I was just about to say that we should head out for ACTION!'' he added as he positioned himself at Master Hand's side, a bright flash then starled the brawlers.

''i'll go, my suit has just the means to track anyone, aura or not'' Declared Samus as she now stood in full power suit, looking especifically at Lucario.

Diddy Kong, Wario and Marth also agreed to go, not wasting a second, the five brawlers plus their host ran to the road, heading to the living complex's own power plant, a small building outside, but a veritable maze underground.

Diddy didn't wait for orders, he just activated his proppelers and flew through a small basement window, shattering it and sliding inside, Marth tried to call him back, but to no avail, Master hand pulled a key out of nowhere visible and inserted it on the silver door's lock, opening it after a clicking sound.

At the entrance of the facility, lights had been turned on, but only on the first floor, as no light came from the stairs of the underground basement, ''I'll go grab da monkey...'' Wario declared, weirding Marth out at his apparent selfless behaviour.

''I thought he was a baboon...'' Falcon stated, ''as for me he looks more like a chimpanzee!'' Marth said as he scratched his chin, ''He's a spider monkey and that's it , now let's go'' Samus said, a little annoyed at her companions's lack of seriousness.

Wario had just gotten to the basement, he was about to shout the monkey's name, but then he remembered that the shadow Master Hand saw could be inside, _I'm so smart that I surprise myself sometimes..., _theYellow plumber thought as he scratched his back while laughing quietly.

Just as Wario was turning at the end of a corridor, holding the wall so he could direction himself in the dark, he then spotted some figures on a open space to his left, and he thought he had seen Diddy among them, so he ran up to the open space.

The lights suddenly went on, and Wario tripped on the floor from the shock, multiple R.O.B's were in the room, all of them had their hands and heads missing, and near the door to the right, he could see only a small and furry elongated object, and as he got closer, he could finnaly see what it was...

Diddy's severed and bloodied arm was lying on the floor, a trail of thin blood was pointing towards the wall over the back door, something was written with the simian's own red fluid, Wario's eyes widened as he read out loud, ''Thank you very much for the mammal flesh, I shall take both of the simians first, reptiles are the next''.


End file.
